


'Til It Bleeds Daylight

by Edmondia_Dantes



Series: Beyond the Ocean Beach [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/pseuds/Edmondia_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment to breathe beyond the Door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til It Bleeds Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> A drabblet for starsplinter. Takes place during the ending of KHI.

The Door closes with a sound like eternity, and Riku drops to the ground and just breathes, eyes sliding shut against the endless shadows.

They're safe now. They're _safe._

They're safe and he's alone.

They're safe.

He'll never see them again.

They're safe.

The heartless will come for him soon.

But they're safe. The Door is shut and sealed and they're on the other side and they'll be fine, they'll be _fine_ without him.

They're safe.

He won't be able to hurt them again.

It's more than he ever could have asked for.

The voice--the tiny king, the source of that overflowing, brilliant light--calls his name, and Riku pushes himself to his feet. If his eyes are a bit damp, the king is far too polite to mention it.

The darkness stretches on forever, and a thousand hungry hearts are waiting.

They're safe, and he'll likely die here, left to rot in the dark with a stranger.

Soul Eater sings as it forms in his hands, and Riku turns to face the hordes with a savage smile.

They're safe.

Now let the darkness come.


End file.
